The Dirty Surprise
by Schadenfreude Bae
Summary: Jimmy comes home from his job at Cluckin' Bell and after a night of slaying over the hot deep fryers and needs a shower, so he heads to the bathroom to find out that Amanda and Michael had been keeping a very dirty secret from him. (No lemons, but you'll understand why it's rated M when you read it)


**(A/N: If this story doesn't make you go "WHAT THE FUCK!" Then I don't know what will, because this is the most insane FanFiction that I've ever wrote, with some hilarious plot twists! There is no sex or sexual activity, but once you read it, I'm sure you'll understand why I've given it the M rating, Enjoy!)**

Jimmy finally came home from his long and tiring shift down at Cluckin' Bell, he hated his job, but since he had barely any qualifications and his parents were threatening to kick him out if he didn't get up off his ass and do something productive with his life, he had no choice but to go there since it was the only place in town that was looking for new staff at that moment in time.

At first it was pretty fun working there when he was on his trial shift, but that was on a Monday morning and there were barely any customers, so when it came to his Tuesday evening shift, things got very intense and he quickly became very stressed.

Jimmy walked exhaustedly up the road from the bus stop and to his house. He couldn't wait to get home and have a hot shower and just relax for once since even his work breaks were quite hectic.

Jimmy opened his front door and threw his Cluckin' Bell visor down on the ground, he then took his sweaty, greased up polo shirt and took that off too.

He knew that if Tracey saw him shirtless, she would immediately start gagging and get grossed out at his flabby stomach, but he really couldn't give a slight fuck because he was roasting.

Jimmy climbed the stairs and slowly opened the bathroom door, which strangely the light had been left on, and that's when he saw it, the most repulsive and disturbing memory that he would never be able to forget.

"Oh my god...What- What the fuck!" Jimmy shrieked.

He opened the bathroom door to find his mom, dad and Lester, completely nude, all in the same bath, with his mom washing his dad's back while Lester taking a nap in the tub.

"I can explain!" Amanda shot quickly as he dropped the soap into the foamy water.

"What the fuck is this! Some kind of gang bang!?" Jimmy cried in absolute disgust.

He didn't even know where to look! He didn't even want to look, but his eyes just couldn't stop trailing down at the sight since he was so shocked.

"Shhh!" Michael said pointing to Lester who was peacefully snoring and muttering in his sleep.

"Look, me and your father's marriage was breaking down, okay?" Amanda spoke softly "We just needed something more exciting in our sex life, so we just decided to...extend our relationship that's all"

"Yeah, Your mother's right" Michael told him as he began to squirt some shampoo onto his hands and run it through his hair.

"With creepy uncle Lester! Eugh!" Jimmy spat, unable to think of what else to say.

"And how long has this been going on for?" he snapped loudly, causing Lester to flinch and then change positions.

Michael and Amanda looked at each other for a moment in silence.

"3 months", "A year" They both said giving different answers.

"I can't believe you started a threesome and didn't even think to discuss this with me and Tracey!"

"No, we told Tracey, We just didn't tell you" Michael said calmly "She was pretty lax about the whole idea actually, she was a little anxious at first, having three dads and all, but-"

"I'm fine with you having a threesome but with Lester? That's gross!" Jimmy shouted cutting him off "Wait, Woah! Woah! Woah!" Jimmy said flailing up his hands "Three dad's? Who is the third guy then?" he asked worryingly.

"Hope there is room for four in there" Said a familiar sounding voice.

Oh god...It couldn't be...could it?

In walked Dr. Isiah Friedlander, also completely naked, and holding a little basket filled with mini shampoo's, soaps and a razor.

"Oh James, didn't expect you to be here" He greeted as he walked in, "Are you here to get rubber dub dubbed?" He said holding up a rubber duck and squeaking it into his face.

"What the fuck, no! Are you crazy!?" He said thumping him hard in the face, but he didn't seem to move...neither did he flinch...

"Good thing I shaved my balls before I came here, It was a jungle down there!" Friedlander chuckled as he hopped into the tub.

"Oh god...I think I better lie down..." Jimmy said feeling quite faint as he headed to the door, but as he got to the doorway, he began to feel dizzy and quickly fell to the ground.

"Jimmy!" Yelled Amanda.

"Jimmy wake up!" Yelled Michael, and soon enough the words began to repeat over and over,

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Suddenly Jimmy's eyes shot open and he began to gasp for breath.

"What! No! W-Where... am I?" He gasped and then realising that he was in his own bed.

"Jimmy, Calm down! Its okay" Said a voice shining a torch in his face and trying to restrain him.

"I told you he needs to be on medication mom!" Said another familiar voice and seeing their shadow stomp out of the room and into the lit exit, it was Tracey, She looked pretty pissed as well.

"I was...dreaming?" Jimmy asked as someone turned on his bedroom light.

"Yes, and it sounded pretty erotic as well..." Michael chuckled nervously as he turned off the flash light.

"Jimmy, you really need to lay of the pot brownies before bed" Amanda told him caringly "We've already had 4 complaints already by the neighbours and police about the amount of noise you've been making"

"I was...talking in my sleep?" Jimmy asked, still half asleep.

"You might wanna change you sheets as well" Michael grunted discretely pointing at his duvet.

"Oh...really?" Jimmy yawned looking at the wet patch he had made in the bed.

"Sorry" He murmured still half asleep.

"I still can't believe you actually punched me either" Said a voice from the other room, then came Dr. Friedlander holding a bag of frozen peas to his face.

"Wh-What's he doing here!" Jimmy panicked.

"We just called him round to help you through your sleep problems" Amanda said calmly.

"No! No! NO!" Jimmy shouted as he whipped the sheets off his bed.

"What's wrong, James?" Friedlander snarled.

"Please no! I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE A FOURSOME!" Jimmy shrieked to his parents.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked him in pure confusion.

Dr. Friedlander dropped the bag of peas and started walking closer making Jimmy scream like a teenage girl until tears formed in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" Friedlander said as he squinted his eyes and came closer.

"Fuck off! Nobody- Nobody likes you!" Jimmy cried, picking up a baseball bat which was lay on his bedroom floor.

"He must be psychotic" Amanda muttered.

"Stay back!" Jimmy yelled as he pointed the baseball bat at him, then suddenly Lester walked into his room as well.

"Why? Don't you like us anymore, Jimmy?" Friedlander and Lester said in unison in a dull murmur.

Friedlander and Lester then pulled down their pants, and then so did Amanda and Michael, and Jimmy just couldn't take it anymore, so he ran towards his bedroom window and forcefully pulled it open, then he took three deep breathes and finally jumped out, 'It's not real, It's not real' The voices echoed 'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'

Suddenly Amanda woke up with a cold sweat and gasping for air,

"Dad! She's waking up!" Yelled a voice, then suddenly appeared Jimmy's face.

"Jimmy!" She exclaimed "You're okay!"

She tried to hug him, but she couldn't move, as she realised she was in a full body cast.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were sleep walking and you jumped out of a window" Tracey said tapping away on her phone in the corner.

"Oh god, I had such a weird dream. I dreamt that I was Jimmy, and I was dreaming his dream!"

"That's flattering" Jimmy laughed.

"We already know" Tracey interrupted.

"Wait, how?" She asked.

"You were sleep talking as well" Tracey replied without even looking up from her phone.

"Oh shit..." Amanda muttered under her breathe.

"Amanda you're awake!" Cried Michael as he ran over and gave her a hug, although it was quite an uncomfortable hug since she had the cast on.

"So, do you know about that dream as well?" Amanda asked anxiously.

"Yup. I heard everything" He told her.

"I bet your glad you didn't see it then" she said attempting to laugh, but the pain in her chest hurt too much.

 _'Ouch! Have I broke a rib or something?_ ' She thought.

"Michael?"

"Uh yeah?" He responded.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked.

"Depends, what's up?"

"Can you...maybe not go to Dr. Friedlander's...like ever again...please" she cried.

"Why? Do you have a problem with me shaving my balls?" He asked.

"What?" She responded as her eyes widened with fear.

Michael then began to peel in skin off, as if it was some kind of mask.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT MICHAEL!" She screamed.

'Michael' peeled back his skin until it had completely been removed revealing Dr. Isiah Friedlander's face, but Amanda was in her cast and had broken bones and couldn't move!

Then Jimmy and Tracey peeled off their masks too! Revealing Lester and Trevor, but after that, everything just went black, and Amanda couldn't recall what happened afterwards, since she had fainted and became unconscious.

 **The End!**

 **(A/N: This is the dumbest shit I've ever wrote, haha!"**


End file.
